1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for joinable or interconnectable cutting charges, which is constituted of a casing, two end surfaces or plates, two spacer flaps, and of the insert.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Petty Pat. No. 79 01 085, there has already become known a housing for joinable cutting charges, which facilitate that cutting charges can be arranged in a sequence and interconnected with each other through the intermediary of snap closures. Hereby, the connecting location between two adjacent contacting cutting charges is configured such that the end surfaces are presently in contact with each other; in essence, this means that a space is present between the inserts of two neighboring cutting charges, which corresponds to twice the thickness of the end surface or plate. Upon the detonation of the cutting charges there is encountered a loss in penetrating power at the separating location between the two cutting charges. This produces the result in the target object that the cutting profile evidences a so-called saw-tooth configuration which is associated with the separating location between the two cutting charges.